You're Late
by LovelyLiterate
Summary: Why does the redhead hate to be left waiting and those who are late? A short story detailing his past. Oneshot.


**A/N: I created this story when I was thinking about Sasori's personality and his backstory. It's short, sweet, and sad. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed creating it though!**

"You're late. I told you I don't like to wait!"

-Akasuna No Sasori

* * *

"You're late!"

"I know."

The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance at the lazy smile that greeted her. But it was this same expression that also made her grin. She tried to not let him win though, forcing the corners of her mouth to stay down.

"It's important to be on time."

The man shrugged.

"Don't keep me waiting and make me lonely."

"Hai, hai."

Those sleepy eyes made her heart flutter.

"It's impossible to stay mad at you. It's not fair." Her arms crossed in front of her chest stubbornly, but her shoulders slouched in defeat. His hand came forward to tousle his messy red hair lackadaisically as he uttered a short response.

"I know."

The woman rolled her eyes, finally allowing the smile to crack onto her face. She looked down and shook her head, a light laugh filling the small room. Eyelashes fluttered over green eyes.

"Come here."

A petite hand slid out to pat the bed beside her. She slid over to the edge to make room. Accepting her invitation, the redhead began to shrug off the cloak he wore from around his shoulders. The black and red patterned material fell onto the floor. The man crawled over to the woman and with a sigh, he fell beside her.

"Sasori, it'll get wrinkled." The woman was frowning at the discarded clothing on the ground.

"Leave it."

"But the mission tomorrow morning-"

Her dark hair fell over her shoulders as she began to reach for the Akatsuki cloak, leaning over the edge of the mattress. A firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't worry about that right now."

"But-"

A kiss cut off her words before she could say anything more. She could feel his cold skin, the rough hands of a craftsman as he pulled her chin to face him. Before she was satisfied though, the sensation of his lips on hers was gone.

"Ayana... Later."

Sasori's voice, normally a flat monotone, grew deeper. Gruff. A lustful sheen had fallen over his face, the hand on her chin falling to travel down her neck slowly. It slipped under the neck of her shirt, nails trailing across her collarbone. The sight of the slim woman lying on the bed was enough to awaken a heat in his abdomen.

"We need to sleep-"

"We will. After."

"The mission-"

"After."

He leaned forward, his lips dangerously close to the sensitive skin of her neck. A cold hand cupped her breast. She shivered.

 _He always was demanding, moving at his own pace. The jerk._

Barely there kisses begin to flutter underneath her ear. His free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. He knew how to bend her to his will when it came to this. And he needed her. Just like she needed him.

 _It's not as if I can say no though._

Without another word, Ayana gave into the temptation he offered.

* * *

A hand trailed down the woman's side slowly as half lidded brown eyes soaked in the image of her form. Her chest rose up and down slowly as she slumbered. A small smile naturally formed on his face as he drew a sheet up to cover her bare skin. As his eyes lingered on his love, sleep faded from his mind. Inspiration struck him.

Gliding out of his bed silently, as to not wake Ayana up, the red-haired man made his way to his belongings. An assortment of crafting tools were produced and the man steadily began to work. The moon traveled across the sky as he brought the image in his mind to life. Crafting and carving was not as easy as many made it seem and the time passed quickly as Sasori became engrossed in the process of giving life to wood. A wash of sunlight was gradually coloring the sky of dawn. He wiped the sheen of sweat that had formed upon his brow and frowned as he glanced at the window that was bathing their room in light.

He had done it again.

The night was so fleeting when he worked. It was hard to quell the inspiration that the woman caused inside of him, his urgency to create. He glanced at his unfinished creation and then back at the window. For a moment he entertained the thought of continuing his work on his beloved carving, to completely forgo the idea of sleep. Perhaps, in a time before Ayana entered his life, he would have.

But she would be mad if he had not slept.

A sigh echoed in the room as Sasori gave in to what he knew would be her wishes. It was ironic, the way they both could bend to each others wishes. He could not imagine doing so for anyone else. No one else but the woman he settled in next to against the sheets. The man drew her close to him, unconsciously claiming her as his. He revelled in the sensation of her soft skin and breathed in her scent, a slacked arm draped across her waist. Her quite breathing created a lullaby that successfully enchanted the man to sleep.

* * *

"Your soup is cold."

"Ah."

The redhead sat before the bowl in a chair, concealing a yawn. He took the spoon between his slim fingers, raising it towards his mouth. Soft brown eyes met green ones. The jade eyes shifted away.

"Are you mad?" Sasori asked, returning the utensil to its previous spot. His voice was monotone. Only someone that spent a great deal of time with the man could spot the teasing tone hidden within.

"You think you can just smile, be cute, and I'll just forgive you."

"You called me cute." He smirked.

"Ugh!" Ayana stalked away from the table briefly, letting the anger that had begun to bubble flow out of her body. She sighed and turned to face toward Sasori once more. "You stayed awake all night again?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"I slept." He shrugged.

"Today's mission is really important Sasori!"

"I slept."

"You remember the plan?" She changed the subject, unwilling to fight this battle yet again. Green eyes looked at him worriedly and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Hai."

"Okay." Ayana sighed at the confirmation as she moved over to pull on her Akatsuki cloak, her black hair spilling out from around the collar. He watched her curiously as she combed through her hair with her fingers, neatly tucking the strands into place.

"Are you leaving now? So early?"

"Yes. I wanted to check up on a tip about a jinchuriki."

"Alone?" His voice stiffened and his eyes narrowed at the bowl in front of him.

"It will be fine, I won't do anything dangerous." She attempted to wave away his worries. Sasori wanted to argue, but he knew she would go anyways. A stubborn personally such as hers could not be stopped once they had their mind made. He would only have to trust her. She was skilled as a kunoichi as well. But...uncharacteristic words fell from his lips.

"Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Her voice rang with a light laugh at the bizarre words and his eyes shifted away from her in a slight display of embarrassment. She approached him, leaning down to peck his cheek with a quick kiss. "Meet for the mission at sunset?"

"Ah." Another small smile was fleeting. He watched her walk away towards the exit, transfixed on the sway of her hips.

"Don't be late this time, okay?" Ayana teased. The door slid closed, cutting the woman from his view.

* * *

A crow sounded and his eyes slid open. He groggily sat upright, a hand trying to toss his messy hair into order. His jaws stretched open in a yawn. Brown eyes scanned the room, trying to piece together what was happening. Sasori turned to look at the window. The sky was turning orange. Sunset.

 _I must have fallen asleep._ _I'm late. Again._

He winced internally as he imagined the scolding Ayana would reward his actions with, then smiling as he imagined her flustered face. Envisioning what was to come, he moved to collect his scrolls and weapons. With his clouded cloak adorned, the man ran towards their arranged meeting spot.

* * *

Rage subsided as he confirmed all his enemies deaths. Sasori discarded his last kunai to the side, his chakra strings disconnecting from his puppet. It made a harsh thud as it collided with the earth. With enemies defeated, the wooden weapon had served its purpose. His attention was much needed elsewhere.

The meeting spot had been compromised. Somehow, word had gotten out and Ayana had been forced to fight alone against skilled ANBU. It had been an ambush. And now she was dying.

"Ayana!" Sasori ran to her, his sandals gritting against the dirt beneath his feet in his urgency. The man pulled the woman's limp body into his lap. He ignored the red stained ground that had been painted beneath her. "It's okay, I'm here now." His shaking hand brushed the blood off her cheek, his usually monotone voice cracking. A tear fell and mixed with the red liquid. Brown eyes widened in shock when he saw her stir slightly.

"Sasori?" Her voice was weak.

"I'm here." The man whispered to her, hoping those two small words would somehow bring the woman some sort of comfort. He ripped the sleeve off his cloak and tried to press it to one of her wounds. It quickly soaked with blood. His experience told him the truth that he so desperately wanted to deny. He could not save her.

"...you..."

"Ayana?" He choked on his words, holding her close to him. He willed all his strength into her.

"You're late Sasori." Her pale lips cracked a smile, her voice light and breathy. Classic Ayana, always  
worrying about him before herself.

"I'm sorry. I'll never be late again Ayana. Just stay with me."

But a promise means nothing if it too late.

The light had faded from her once glittering green eyes. They were hollow now, dead. Just like his heart. His hands fell to his face as he screamed in despair, hiding his grief twisted face from the world. Reality cracked and fell around him, a tearing sensation crossing his chest. He gasped for air through the intense pain.

He never wanted to feel this pain again.


End file.
